tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Out of Body Experience
Out of Body Experience is the 26th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis We joined our heroes facing off against the specters before them. Eloy started off trying to use his hypnotic pattern on them. He was only able to get one of them. Meanwhile, Wake cut Risf’s bindings, but he was motionless and his body was cold. Wake instead tried to throw his spear. The ghost Wake took aim at opened up allowing the spear to go through them. Ezra decided to slip away hiding under a table. Barabus eyes the phantom trapped in Eloy’s spell. Leaping up onto a table he swung at it with his hammer which was now covered in ice, dealing the ghost a sizable blow forcing it down. The massive ghost tried to attack Wake then disappears after failing. While Wake couldn’t keep track of him others were. The ghost re-appears above Redd. She managed to jump up attacking the otherworldly being. One of the ghost charges at Wake trying to bind him. Wake felt an overwhelming chill. Risf broke free of whatever power was holding him. He panicked seeing his body laying there. He however was unable to flee back to his body. The third ghost sees Risf and attacks him. Eloy quickly started to play his spooky song. The ghost became unsettled and tried to flee directly upwards. The main ghost’s hand could be seen trying to restrain the scared specter. The ghost was too scared for the magical restraints breaking free. As he did the ghost dissipates. The specter facing against Barabus attacked him. Barabus’s very soul was pulled from his body just like Risf’s. Ezra flipped onto the table and jumped at the large creature brandishing his dagger, but went through it. Barabus battles the ghost in his current ghostly form. Elbowing it into the stomach and dealing it a powerful jab. This causes the phantom to dissipate. The cloaked figure seeing it was done to only one more spirit it summons more minions. Red threw a fireball while its focus was on Ezra Wake used a water whip attack on the creature pulling it closer to stab with his spear. It looked toward Risf and waved his hand. Risf shook momentary and started looking towards his friend’s with a malicious glare. The creature did the same for Barabus. Risf casted a healing spell on the bodak. He moved away from Wake, but putting him in range to be attacked by Eloy. Redd was attacked from behind by a ghost wrapping its hands around her neck pulling his soul out. Edward, tired of waiting, came from around the corner to see what they delay was. Eloy notice the bodak there were now burn mark on the its back as if the light Edward gives off. Eloy and Ezra ask if he would join in. Edward reluctantly agreed. Eloy took advantage of this to play another spooky song and make him run closer to Caster. The pompous lawyer in turn slapped him with a glove. Wake using his last bit of ki propel himself up and doing a running jump stabbed the being with his spear and stuck it to the wall. Caster scoffed at how simple that seemed. To this Wake threw a dagger at his feet. The souls of the party members began to return to their bodies. Wake pryed his spear from the wall. Wake rushed over to Risf to pour health potions down his throat. Risf started coughing and sat up. People were starting to gather around him. One of Risf’s eyes was now red. Risf didn’t seem to notice as he seemed so excited. He told them he had met Vexkor, god of death and pain, whom asked him to be his acolyte. At this Redd, Edward, and Barabus took a step back. Risf gleefully said he declined to his face and Vexkor cursed him to damnation. This made Redd, Edward, and Barabus take more steps back. Wake was worried about his eye. Risf admitted to not being able to see out of it. Risf took note of the fact that he could not feel one of his sides. He took a dagger and stab himself in the hand. No blood came out and the wound closed up instantly. Redd was concerned by this and whispered of wanting to kill him. After getting Redd to settle down a little they started to search for loot. Eloy found a large staff with a carving of the bodak on the end of it. Eloy was concern it may be curse and it started to speak. The bodak, Grand'ejurefalt, had used his last attack to turn himself into a staff. Grand'ejurefalt started to explain the history how the kingdom came to sink. He spoke of how three thousand years ago two massive rock titans started to fight throwing rocks and destroying things resulting in the fall of their home. Their kingdom had the last of the unicorns with them as they sank using their magic to protect the city. Eloy took interest in this wondering if either of them were Old Lady Big Rock Mountain. Grand'ejurefalt would go on to say how they were considering killing Unicorns to invoke a curse that would allow them to escape and worry about curing the curse later. He was recall how the Kals failed to come to their aid so long ago. Ezra asked Edward if he considered the story of an eyewitness to over three thousand years ago of any value to the Kals. Edward agreed to take the staff as his cut, but refused to touch it. The group started to setting in for another long rest. Wake stood in front of them to apologize about his actions in front of the dragon. He promised Redd he would find a way to get her book back. Redd spoke of how if she can not return to her order without it or she’d be killed. Barabus confirmed this stating he would most likely the one to be ordered to do it. Grand’ejurefalt stated there is a way to force the dragon out, but would require them to take some kind of trail. During his turn on watch Eloy wanted to speak privately with Grand’ejurefalt. He wanted to know if he was alright being handed over to the Kals who may not want his story to get out. The ancient mage said he held not ill will towards the current rulers of the Kals. Eloy told him he was to preform for the king of the Kals and promised to hand him directly off to the him. He also stated that since Ezra found his journal he can still tell the story for him while on his travels. Grand'ejurefalt thanked him for this. After their rest they started to ready for their next leg of this adventure. The group was shocked to noticed all of Risf's body had changed color from tan to the color of coal. He was excited to found out what this meant. Ezra wanted to test this by poking his finger with a knife. This time blood came out of the cut. Grand'ejurefalt guided them down to a bridge. Risf, Barabus, and Caster were the first to try and cross. As Wake, Eloy, Redd, and Ezra tried to cross Ezra spotted a massive rock hurling towards them smashing a part of the bridge. Wake caught onto Redd as tight as he could pulling her up. A large lizard man jumped up onto the bridge grabbing Eloy and pulling him down. Appearances * Barabus Bonebite * Edward Caster * Eloy * Ezra * Redd * Risf * Wake Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}